Princess Weasly, Vampire Boy, and the gang
by paramorerocksmyworldandsodoesv
Summary: A story of a vampire/witch/wizard group of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! I know it's kind of stupid, though...

* * *

**In a darkened bathroom, a boy combed through his long red hair. He smiled at himself and patted his head. His real name had never been known; his nickname had always been Princess Weasly. PRINCESS Weasly, you may ask? He's a BOY! Let's take a few steps back into Princess Weasly's past.

PW, as we will label him for now, had always been the only redhead in the class. The other normal children at Hogwarts would laugh and toss rocks at him. The Weasly family had long since been out of Hogwarts, and PW was born into another family of redhead wizards, the Wilsons. Unfortunately, PW was a squib and he didn't know it until he was eleven years old and out of Hogwarts day care. After a year at Hogwarts, he was placed in normal school where he met Vampire Boy.

Vampire Boy was, of course, born from a human and a vampire just as Bella and Edward's Renesmee. Every girl at his school, from third grade on, had read Twilight and was just so happy to have a vampire come to the school. They expected him to be just beautiful. The girls were all shocked when they saw that VB had tall, curly black hair, was quite tall, and instead of sparkling in sunlight, he emitted black dust. Thus, everyone forgot his real name and nicknamed him Vampire Boy.

In the seventh grade, Vampire Boy and Princess Weasly happened to stumble across eachother in a grocery store, literally. Princess Weasly, being very literal and smart, was reading every ingredient on the soups his parents were buying.

Vampire Boy was trying to accent his abilities, and be able to jump as gracefully as Edward Cullen. As he took off running quickly, he knocked Princess Weasly over. They instantly knew they would be as inseparable as the cap on a glue bottle.

So years later, when they were both in high school, Vampire Boy and Princess Weasly still were the best of friends. That was the year they met Journalia and Um. Journalia got her name because she was an avid writer, always carrying a pen and paper in her jeans to jot down ideas. Um was short with curly hair, and got her name because she was so quiet and no one could think of another name for her. They were both witches, very good at spells. This made Princess Weasly very jealous, so her immediately fell in love with Um. Journalia was way too tall for Princess Weasly. Of course, Vampire Boy loved Um, too. He would often pick her up and spin her around while she screamed.

Um hated the fact that she was a boy toy for a vampire and a squib. The two were almost a witch's worst enemy. Journalia never had to worry about anything of that nature. She was too tall for anyone to pick her up. And so, it continued like this until one particular summer when they added more people to their gang.


	2. Reddie Skippie and the letters

Chapter 2

It was summertime, Vampire Boy's least favorite season. He had to wear a black trench coat, which kept the black dust he emitted from traveling very far. Princess Weasly had the bright idea that they all go near a beach. After all, red heads have NO tan whatsoever. "Bright idea, Princess. Vampire Boy will get ridiculed for wearing a trench coat on the beach." Journalia smartly pointed out. "Exactly." Vampire Boy replied. "Don't call me Princess if you must divide my name in half." Princess Weasly huffed. As the four were walking along, as they had nowhere else to go, they encountered a girl with bright red hair skipping along. She even had a sparkling glow on her face.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you SPARKLING?" Vampire Boy asked, craning his neck to look at her. "Oh, my. That's a rather forward question. Let me respond..Are you EMITTING BLACK DUST?" The girl hollered. "Actually, yes. I guess I'm supposed to be a vampire but I don't sparkle." "Oh, of course not." The girl said. "Vampires are beautiful and lovely." Vampire Boy narrowed his eyes. "I'm just kidding. Oh, I'll gladly join you, blonde little girl. Yeah, I can read minds." Um widened her eyes. "Wow, uh...don't call me little girl. My name is Um." "Wow! My name is..." The girl began to explain, but Journalia cut her off. "Whoa, wait. You have to have a nickname here. How about Reddie Skippie?" "Oh, because she had red hair and was skipping?" Um asked, smiling and clapping. "Well, hello Reddie Skippie. I'm Royal King of all the worlds above and beyond..." Princess Weasly said, shaking her hand. "He's Princess Weasly." Journalia butted in. "I'm Vampire Boy." "Oh, I'm a vampire as well. Ahem...the normal kind." Reddie Skippie hinted.

"I'm Journalia, the writer one." Journalia added, quickly jotting something down in a blue notebook."Um and I are witches." And so it continued...until they stumbled upon a letter. Well, rather, they flew from the sky. A winged letter with purple wings fluttered slowly into Reddie Skippie's elegant fingers. "Ooh, a note!" She giggled, picking at the seal. An envelope with black wings flapped clumsily into Princess Weasly's face. "Ow!" He grumbled, grabbing the edges before it jabbed his eyes. Um laughed as a blue-winged envelope landed perfectly in her hands. Journalia had a red one, and Vampire Boy was attacked by a green one. They all opened their envelopes simultaneously. It was a letter, with their real name on it, from a school. A school called Hogwarts on Forks high school.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Acceptance and Platforms

**Here it is! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, ANYONE WHO'S READING!!!

* * *

**

"We've been accepted! To the first vampire-wizard-cross school!" Reddie Skippie squealed, jumping. "I can't believe it! My already bulging brain will be able to excel!" Princess Weasly gasped, putting a hand to his face. "Someone give him a smaller ego, pronto!" Journalia whispered. Vampire Boy just smiled to himself, then tucked the letter in his trench coat pocket. Um was giggling like crazy, unable to control herself. She fell backwards onto the sandy ground, still laughing. "Look what you've done to her!" Reddie Skippie scolded, pointing at Journalia. "Me? I just said something about Princess Weasly's over-inflated ego...oops." Princess Weasly narrowed his eyes and took three slow steps toward Journalia. "I will kill you in your sleep...it will be slow and painful...with your fingerless gloves from the franchise of your favorite band." "You wouldn't. Let me rephrase...you COULDN'T." Journalia replied cooly, turning with a swing. Um was still laughing. "You HAVE to write that one down." She said, finally able to pick herself up.

A week later, the five were ready to go to Hogwarts on Forks. "I'm so excited!" Um crooned while they stood at the Platform 9 and three Forks Airport. "Maybe there'll be cute wizards and new novel opportunities." Journalia sighed, glancing into the distance. "Bet there'll be GIRLS!" Vampire Boy squealed. "Like you'd be getting any?" Reddie Skippie snorted. Two blonde boys approached, talking to eachother. One was short, with thick black glasses and a squeaky voice. The other was slightly taller with a huge smile. "Hey there, SMILEY!" Princess Weasly yelled. "Call him Princess." Um whispered to Smiley as he approached her. "Hey there, PRINCESS!" Smiley retorted, laughing. "How does he know?" Princess Weasly panicked. Journalia chuckled. "Nice job, Smiley." She then glanced downward at the shorter boy. "Your nickname will be Shorty!" Shorty sniffled.

"Everyone is so stereotypical! Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm....short?" Shorty squeaked, unable to come up with a good comeback. "You'll figure it out one day, buddy." Smiley said, patting his friend's shoulder. Another girl, who was laughing hysterically, bounded up to the group. "Hi! I'm a Vam-Witch!" She said. "So you're a Vampire-Witch cross?" Reddie Skippie asked her. "Yep! I can say Expelliarmus and read your mind!" The girl shrieked, making weird hand movements. "What's your name?" Journalia asked, clicking her pen. "A-" The girl started. "You're nickname is Gaggles." Journalia replied, writing it down. An airplane screeched into the Nine and three forks platform, signaling their readiness.

* * *

**Read and review, please!**


	4. The Travels

**Hey! Due to popular paragraph spacing requests, I am changing the format of all stories. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 4 and PLEASE review!!!

* * *

**

"Please make her shut up." Shorty grumbled to Journalia.

"Why are you asking the quiet writer?" She retorted.

It was true, Gaggles had been rambling since the airport screeched out of Platform 9 and three Forks. She had also gotten a lot of candy when the cart rolled around.

"So, like, there's this guy named..." Gaggles screeched just as a tall vampire strolled into their cabin.

The plane was the strangest thing; it had cabins with doors and up to four seats in each one. The tall vampire, carrying a long slender guitar on his back, sat down beside Smiley. His guitar actually turned out to be a very large wand.

"Isn't that inconvenient?" Shorty asked him.

"No, you see, I'm not a vam-wizard just yet." He said. "I have a few powers...but I am not as powerful. So, my teacher recommended that I use a large wand to make the power come through better."

"So, you like Guitar?" Journalia asked. "Perfect. Your name will be Rock." She said, scribbling it down along with a doodle of his face in her sketchbook.

"I wish Smiley was here, and not you two." Um grumbled one cart back.

Princess Weasly laughed as he slipped his arm around Um yet again.

"Yeah, me too." Reddie Skippie grumbled. "Even though we're SUPPOSED to end up together..."

"We ARE?" Vampire Boy shrieked.

"Yeah, duh. Only two vampires in existence here!" Um reminded. "But YOU are a squib!"

"So? I'm smart and beautiful." Princess Weasly laughed, flipping his hair.

"You will never be beautiful. Now, shut up." Reddie Skippie growled at him.

Another girl, tall with long brown hair, sat down next to Reddie Skippie.

"She's cute." Vampire Boy whispered.

"Like you'd ever get me." She said. "I'm Olivia. Mostly vampire...some witch. I'm perfecting my abilities."

"So is that guy back there with the guitar." Um stammered.

"I think his name was Alan, but Journalia renamed him by now. She nicknames everybody." Reddie Skippie added.

"She named me PRINCESS WEASLY." Princess Weasly grumbled.

"No, she didn't. That was always your name." Um reminded.

"I'm sure Journalia will give you a nickname when you get there."

"Oh, I come with my own nickname. Sarcastica."

"I'm guessing you find yourself sarcastic?" Vampire Boy asked.

"Duh, idiot." She huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, look!" Reddie Skippie pointed at the building. The main part of the building was a large, beautiful castle. A slightly smaller wing looked just like a typical high school. The dormitories were on either side. One was shaped partly as a cute cottage, partly as a beautiful vampire-like home. The other dormitory matched the castle perfectly.

"I can't wait to hear what the house names are!" Um screamed as the plane slowed into the harbor.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and read Nazi Zombies because it never gets ANY reviews. Thanks!!**


	5. Houses and Feasts

**HERE IT IS!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Welcome to Hogwarts on Forks!" A large, giant man screamed. "I'm Hagrid and this is my friend, the Science Teacher!" A small, dorky man waved. The children scurried into the Grand Hall. One half of the hall had beautiful tables and elegant foods. The other side had simple blue tables and a sliding tray line full of, well, yuck. The leader of the whole school, Principal DID, smiled and welcomed everyone. He said that his name stands for "Dumbledore is Dead" which brought tears to the witches' and wizards' eyes. The vampires just shrugged. "Before our big banquet," said Principal DID. "We will have the house assignments. The four houses are as follows: Freshman Hufflepuffs. These will be our least experienced members, but still good at heart. Another, the Sophomore Slytherins, These people have a slight craftiness about them. A third, the Junior Ravenclaws. These people are very smart and skilled, but not quite top." He took a breath. "The fourth and final house is the Senior Grrifendors. They are the smartest, greatest people in the school." "ME!" Princess Weasly said pointing to himself. "You will be called up by this name sheet...Hey, why have the names been crossed out and replaced with nicknames?" Principal DID shrieked, eyes wide.

Journalia chuckled to herself. "Princess Weasly? Are you related to the family?" DID asked as PW approached the seat. The Sorting Fedora, a stylish version of the sorting hat, was placed on his head. "Hmm..." It said, twisting its black band that was its mouth. "I see you as a Junior Ravenclaw!" "What? But I am more brilliant than there is a word for!" He pleaded. "The hat has spoken!" Leader Meany, one of the house leaders, said as she tore the Fedora from his head.

"Vampire Boy?" As he approached the stage, a spotlight shined brightly on him. "NO!" Vampire Boy wailed as black dust erupted from his trench-coat. "An odd vampire, but a true one alas." Leader Meany observed as she smacked the Fedora on his head. "Junior Ravenclaw, no doubt about it." The Fedora said. The two boys, or whatever they are, clasped hands and jumped in a small circle.

"Um?" Um bounded up to the top of the stairs. "Senior Grifendor!" The hat spoke as it touched her head. "WHAT?" The two friends shrieked. Um smiled to herself as she stepped forward. Journalia was placed in Junior Ravenclaw, much to her dismay about being with the doofuses. Reddie Skippie was, as well. Sarcastica got into Sophomore Slytherins for her sarcastic-ness. Gaggles and Rock got into the Freshman house. Gaggles laughed hyperly as Rock moaned. Shorty got into the Juniors and Smiley advanced to Seniors. Many more followed.

"And now, the feast!" Principal DID yelled. Goblets filled with fine deserts and meats. The cafeteria line filled with salads and plastic-like sandwiches. "Thank Dumbledore we're witches." Journalia called to Um as she bit into a tenderly prepared chicken wing. The vampires grumbled as they took plastic sandwiches and salads. "This sucks." Vampire Boy moaned. Princess Weasly, being a squib, was forced to eat the yuck as well.


	6. Rooms of Random

**NEW LAYOUT! Sorry that this story is so stupid. :p Oh well!**

Chapter 6

The students all advanced to their bedrooms. As the gang was walking to their houses, a girl with medium length hair popped up. "Tuesday is coming!" She screamed. "Did you remember you coats?"

"I sure did!" Vampire Boy smiled, pulling the edges of his coat inward and smiling.

"I don't care! I'm off to my giant bucket! I'm Randomonia!" The girl disappeared, skipping down the long hallway.

"But...my trench coat is sexy!" Vampire Boy gasped.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Everyone else yelled.

"VB, are you CRYING?" Shorty shrieked.

"No...my eyes are sweating!" Vampire Boy tore off down the hallway.

The area for the Ravenclaw Juniors was up a twirling stairwell as he ran.

"Vampire Boy!" Princess Weasly called, chasing after him.

"BROMANCE!" Um screamed, giggling and running away.

"You just wait until I unleash my wrath on you!" Princess Weasly yelled, waving his fists.

"You're a squib!" Rock called, making his way diagonally to the Freshman area.

"I have HANDS!" He roared, using them quickly to pat down his shimmering hair.

"Well, what's going on with the bromance?" Journalia asked, sitting on the railing and taking notes.

Shorty came up behind her, but said nothing.

"I really want to kill you." Vampire Boy growled.

"Mm, too bad I lock my door." Journalia smoothly glided into her witch dorm room.

It was shaped like a castle, of course, with people's witchcraft pets stored in the windows. Reddie Skippie was sitting on a bed, fluffing her hair.

"Guess what?" She shrieked. "I just dyed it again!" As she turned to face Journalia, Journalia noticed that Skippie's hair was a lighter red, the color of Princess Weasly's. She screamed.

"Why would you want to match that SCUM of a child?" Journalia shrieked, quickly taking notes.

"Ooh, I look like an anime!" Reddie Skippie cooed, fluffing her hair some more.

"But you're a vampire!" Journalia closed her eyes, waved her pen wand, and said, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn her stupid red hair yellow!"

The spell blew a quick wind at Reddie Skippie's hair, but nothing happened.

"Should've known better than to use an old Weasly spell." Journalia grumbled.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Juniors, Princess Weasly was setting his bed perfectly with his screamo band blankets. Vampire Boy was lining the walls with his fedoras,and Shorty was staring at the castle ceiling.

"Why are WE on the dinky college dorm side of the room?" Vampire Boy sneered. "Our greatness deserves BEYOND this entire castle!"

"Hate to break it to you, but you ain't magic!" Shorty called to them from across the room.

In the Freshman area, Gaggles was trying to position a camera toward Rock,who was on Facebook's, bed. When he looked up, she quickly pretended that she was making a video diary.

Um was laying on her bed, thinking about Smiley below her and smiled.

Randomonia was lurking the halls at lights were turned off.

"Vacuum, vacuum!" She screamed, before dropping to sleep in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
